De amor también se vive
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Sabe Dios si fue el destino, ellos sólo sabían que sucedió. Y costó. Miguel era sólo el que atendía la barra de aquella cantina deprimente, viendo cada noche llegar a cierto sudamericano rubio. Martín era un escritor que había probado suerte en la ciudad de las luces y de los poetas, pero que todavía no había encontrado su propia luz. Argentina/Perú LATIN HETALIA
1. Primera parte

**Latin Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

Rol con Juptercreek.

Setting: Inspirado en la película Moulin Rouge, más que nada el ambiente, menos por la trama.

**Pareja: Martín Hernández (Argentina) & Miguel Alejandro Prado (Perú)  
**

* * *

**De amor también se vive  
**

_Primera parte_

Miguel secaba vasos y los ordenaba, tarareando bajito la canción que la radio entonaba. Era un modelo de última, tenía dos canales y transmitía principalmente propagando antialemana, pero de vez en cuando se tenía la suerte de escuchar una canción y con más suerte, una que te gustase. Miguel igual la apagaba cuando comenzaban a llegar los primeros clientes, quienes acudían ahí a olvidar sus penas, no a recordar que estaban en la antesala de la guerra. Miguel opinaba que un poco de música los animaría, pero su jefe prefería que bebiesen.

Como ese escritor, el sudamericano. Le decían así, era un gaucho y Miguel le había agarrado simpatía a pesar de que usualmente ya llegase medio ebrio. Era difícil ser un literato en esos tiempos… Pero ambos eran latinoamericanos, tenían algo en común, por eso siempre era Miguel quien rellenaba sus vasos y de vez en cuando intercambiaba una que otra palabra con él. A veces Martín le hacía preguntas que tiraban para lo filosófico y Miguel respondía con su lógica y moral de pobre inculto.

-¿Viste cuando estás escribiendo un nuevo trabajo y de pronto la tinta se te acaba? Sentís mucha frustración… Mi vida lleva años sin tinta -murmuraba Martín.

-Bueno, yo no sé escribir, pero me imagino -respondía Miguel y le sonreía.

Se notaba de lejos que era una persona apuesta, podría haber sido un galán con su cabello rubio, su estatura, cuerpo alto y esbelto, los pómulos algo resaltantes pero elegantes. Era sin lugar a dudas todo un hombre, si le quitabas la barba de días y le dabas una ducha y un buen corte de cabello, se decía Miguel. No importaba que tan deshecho estuviese, para él Martín era el hombre más apuesto que había visto en su vida. Parecía más europeo que él sin lugar a dudas, de madre francesa sospechaba el peruano (cuyos abuelos habían sido catalanes), pero no era eso lo que lo atraía cada noche cuando lo tenía al frente, no era eso lo que lo hacía perderse en su cama y aprovecharse de la inconsciencia del argentino. Muchas noches fueron en las que Miguel lo tomaba de las muñecas y lo hacía tocarlo. Martín apenas respondía y jadeaba bajito, sin explicarse qué era lo que el otro le hacía, por qué lo hacía sentirse tan raro, tan inexplicablemente bien cuando su vida era pura mierda…

Martín no entendía por qué Miguel siempre le hablaba. El chico le sonreía cuando llegaba.

-¿Lo de siempre? -musitaba ya sirviéndole un vaso de ron.

Martín apenas asentía, apenas lo miraba. "Pareciera que te guste que me emborrache" bromeaba cuando estaba de buenas y Miguel se reía diciendo que alimentaba el negocio. Mas eso no era el caso aquella noche. Esa noche sólo sostenía la mirada fija en el vaso, observándolo y luego con disimulo alzaba la mirada y buscaba al otro chico. Lo veía caminar entre las mesas, el local ese día estaba lleno y había más trabajo del usual. Era un día feriado, o había alguna huelga, Martín no tenía idea ni quería saber. Para él todos los días eran iguales, igual de perdidos en el calendario, sin noticias buenas, sin amigos, sin éxito en su eterna lucha como escritor. No tenía una historia, no tenía quien quiera publicarlo, no tenía ni qué llevarse a la boca ni dónde caerse muerto. "De pasión sola no se vive" había dicho su madre, una bella mujer crecida en la Provence, cerca a Grasse, que de adolescente llegó a Buenos Aires. Se casó muy joven, muy enamorada y sin idea de la vida. Y creció y maduró, y preocupada tuvo que ver como en los ojos de su hijo se anidaba la misma luz apasionada y aventurera que una vez fue de ella.

-De pasión sola no se vive -murmuró Martín y Miguel lo miró curioso, observando como el rubio dejaba su vaso vacío-. No más por hoy…

-¿Qué dices? -musitó y le sirvió más-. Anda, un vasito y me cuentas qué tienes.

-No, en serio no quiero…

-¿Entonces por qué la cara larga? -preguntó Miguel arrimándose a él, muy cerca.

Martín lo observó. Los ojos de Miguel se veían algo cansados y su sonrisa se le iba por las comisuras. Miguel le acariciaba el cuello con disimulo y Martín suspiró. Preguntó si se sentía bien cuando comenzó a jugar con su cabello. Miguel se rió y asintió, cuando al rato lo volvieron a llamar.

Martín lo observó alejarse, moviéndose un poco como una ola, de un lado al otro, del uno al otro. Miguel sólo se meneaba de esa manera tan provocativa cuando también había bebido un poco, aunque Martín no recordaba haberlo visto borracho. No se suponía que bebiese cuando estaba trabajando, pero lo que no espantase a los clientes no le molestaba a su jefe, por lo que éste lo dejaba ser. Como igual en ese lugar sólo acudían depravados… Martín lo observaba medio ido, frunciendo el ceño al ver como uno simplemente le metía mano a Miguel, dándole un apretón. El peruano soltó un respingo pero sólo terminó riéndose y guiñandole un ojo al sujeto. Aquello revolvió algo en Martín, quien apretó con fuerza el vaso. Las risotadas de la gente que lo rodeaba le daban tanto asco…

Cuando el sujeto no dejó a Miguel seguir con su camino y lo jaló sobre su regazo, Martín no lo aguantó más. Dejó su vaso, dejó su lugar y se encaminó hacia esa mesa. El sujeto apenas había soltado a Miguel y alzado la mirada, cuando Martín apretó el puño y lo estampó contra su rostro. El caos se alzó, junto con gritos y otros sujetos que corrieron a separar a los dos hombres que se estaban moliendo a golpes.

Por ahí oyó a Miguel gritar su nombre…

Cuando lograron separarlos finalmente, Miguel corrió a su lado y le ayudó a pararse, vociferando histérico. Martín no le hizo caso, se limpió la boca con el antebrazo y escupió sangre, tocándose la nariz para notar que ésta también sangraba. Sintió a Miguel agarrarlo con firmeza del brazo y tironearlo hacia la salida.

-Tienes que irte -dijo serio el chico y Martín frunció el ceño, separándose con brusquedad.

Miró a Miguel con enojo, sintiendo como había mil cosas que debería gritarle en ese momento, pero sólo se alejó.

-Chau -dijo seco y se fue.

Fue una noche triste y solitaria para ambos, para Miguel que estuvo sólo trabajando y Martín, quien se emborrachó en otro bar, que cuando volvió a su casa, rompió todo, gritó y lloró.

* * *

Los días pasaron y Martín no volvió a aquel pequeño bar parisino de mala suerte. Miguel, escondido en su silencio, lo esperaba en vano. No podía sonreír, siempre había sido alguien al que le costaba mucho fingir que todo iba bien, y es que nada andaba correctamente en esa vida. Miguel observaba a la gente y las noches pasar, servía vasos y los lavaba, abría botellas y en la mañana se desplomaba en su cama, agotado de todo aquello. Pero seguía pensando en Martín porque no podía evitarlo, porque sería un platónico homofóbico, pero Miguel lo amaba. Pensaba en él cuando trabajaba, cuando volvía a casa, cuando miraba el techo en silencio. Cuando se levantaba y se aseaba, cuando salía y saludaba a las vecinas, recibiendo la lista de las compras que necesitaban que hiciese por ellas…

Miguel solía hacer eso desde hace mucho, aunque fuese para ganar un poco más de dinero.

El mercado todas las mañanas era un gran ajetreo, con gente y animales corriendo de un lado para el otro, verduras, frutas, especias en oferta, gritos y berridos. Miguel usualmente se sentía cómodo en ambientes como aquel, pero considerando que siempre acudía luego de haber dormido sólo dos horas, era comprensible que no siempre le era fácil. Llevaba en cada mano una bolsa cargada, una por vecina, tratando de que nada se le cayese. Esquivaba gente y cajas, y no siempre se libraba de chocarse con alguien.

-¡Oe, mira por donde…!

Apenas Martín volteó, Miguel calló de golpe.

-Ah… Hola -lo saludó bajito, agarrando con más fuerza las bolsas. Martín apenas replicó el saludo-. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien -murmuró el rubio y se encogió de hombros, se veía cansado-. Sigo ofendido…

Miguel parpadeó.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me echaste ese día…

-Iniciaste una pelea -murmuró Miguel suspirando.

-Tuve mis razones -replicó Martín resoplando fastidiado y Miguel alzó una ceja, soltando un "ajá" poco convencido.

Lo observó irritado y Miguel suspiró, acomodando su carga.

-Bueno… -murmuró antes de seguir caminando-. Te extraño.

Martín parpadeó sorprendido, no habiéndose esperado eso. Tardó unos segundos, viendo como el chico de cabellos azabaches se alejaba, pero finalmente logró reaccionar y echó a correr tras él, reteniéndolo del brazo.

-¿Por qué dejabas que el idiota ese te toque? -murmuró apretando su antrebrazo y Miguel lo miró sin inmutarse.

-¿Por qué no?

Martín hizo una mueca.

-Era un hombre… Es un asco…

-Yo también soy un hombre -rió Miguel-. Ya fue, Martín, a veces hay que sentirse deseado…

-Por otro hombre es lo mismo que nada.

Miguel rodó los ojos.

-Ya, lo que digas -suspiró y continuó con su camino.

-No te entiendo -murmuró Martín siguiéndolo.

-¿Por qué me sigues?

-Porque somos amigos.

Miguel se detuvo de golpe, sorprendido. Aquello no lo había esperado.

-¿Amigos?

-¿Qué? -Martín alzó una ceja-. ¿No?

Miguel se rió apenado.

-Es que no sé… Me tomas por sorpresa…

-Nada más te dije amigo.

-A mí eso me vale algo, no espero que llegue tan fácil -bufó Miguel-. Hace falta de mucho para que considere a alguien como mi amigo.

Martín suspiró.

-Para mí también significa algo… ¿No me considerás tu amigo?

-Te considero un conocido -admitió Miguel mientras continuaba caminando nuevamente, con Martín siguiéndolo pensativo.

El argentino lo miraba cargar sus bolsas y suspiró. Cuando Miguel le preguntó si iría esa noche, no pudo decirle que no. Por eso a la noche, una noche tristona y de lluvia, estaba sentado en su lugar de siempre, siendo saludado por Miguel, quien le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa. Bromeó a medias y Miguel se rió. No había mucha gente esa noche, sólo los borrachos de siempre, entre ellos pues Martín. Tampoco estaba muy avanzada la noche, apenas eran las siete. Mientras Miguel le conversaba un poco, en algún momento, se les acercó también su jefe a saludarlos. Martín sin embargo sólo respondía a medias, mirando siempre a Miguel de reojo.

-¿Y usted dónde andaba?

-Por ahí… Perdido.

-Ahh, bueno, pero que bien que hayas vuelto, que aquí nos impulsas el negocio -se rió el hombre palmeándole la espalda-. Que así como van las cosas tendré que comenzar a prostituir a Miguel o no llegaremos a fin de mes…

Y dicho esto, soltó una carcajada. Miguel se rió también, pero Martín sólo calló, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ah, ya… -se vio finalmente obligado a decir y el hombre siguió su camino y Miguel se puso a tararear bajito, sirviéndole más-. Es un boludo…

-Nah, buena gente… Me da trabajo.

-Lo que digas…

Miguel se sirvió también un vaso y se sentó con él.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Otra vez la pregunta?

-Yo que sé…

-¿Sabés que me inspiraste? -murmuró Martín luego de una pausa y Miguel lo miró, sonriendo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Una novela… El protagonista.

Miguel se rió, jugando con su vaso. Soltó una pequeña exclamación de asombro y Martin no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¿Y qué hace?

-Hace lo que voy, trabaja en un bar… Se llama Alejandro. Es una novela de amor…

-¿Conoceré a una chica linda? -se rió Miguel y Martín se encogió dde hombros.

-Aún no tengo el otro personaje, sólo tengo la historia en la cabeza.

-Entiendo -musitó Miguel y su sonrisa, tan bella le pareció en ese momento, se ensanchó.

Le rellenó el vaso y Martín bebía, perdiéndose en el alcohol. Miguel llenaba, Martín vaciaba. Martín calla y lo admira, observa sus labios moverse, esos labios… Tomó una bocanada de aire y sintió que todo se movía. Sentía ganas de muchas cosas y sentía valor, un poco de estupidez dominarlo cuando tomó a Miguel de la camisa y le estampó un beso.

Miguel se sorprendió, mas no hizo nada por alejarlo, sino que lo dejó. Permitió que Martín lo besase con ganas, se dejó de manera sumisa y fácil mientras que Martín lo besaba con ganas y prisa, sin embargo al rato el rubio se separó de golpe al caer en la cuenta de lo que hacía, mirándolo. Miguel parpadeó.

-¿Qué sucede? -murmuró bajito y Martín negó con la cabeza.

-Mierda -puteó Martín y Miguel se encogió nervioso en su lugar-. No, mierda… Nada, olvidá eso, por Dios.

-Ah…

Sintió que se le iba el aire cuando lo vio pararse y tomar su abrigo. Martín se tambaleaba un poco mas logró mantenerse en pie, dedicándole apenas una última mirada antes de irse hacia la salida del local. Miguel apretó los puños, saboreando ese "olvídalo" amargo, y se puso de pie también, corriendo tras él, saliendo a la noche donde caía la lluvia a cántaros, empapándolo en menos de dos segundos. Martín se volteó sorprendido y lo miró confundido. Miguel exclamó su nombre, corriendo hacia él y Martín se detuvo, chocando con él.

-¿Qué? -susurró viendo al chico mojarse.

-No te vayas -lo retuvo Miguel tomándolo de la mano-. Martín…

-Volvé, vas a enfermarte -murmuró el escritor sonando apenado, pero Miguel no lo soltó.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? -insistió y Martín se mordió el labio, desviando la mirada.

-Por nada, estoy borracho, ¿no ves? -fue su escueta respuesta, sintiendo que Miguel apretaba más fuerte su agarre, pero al rato éste lo volvió a soltar para abrazarlo sorpresivamente.

-Entonces ven -susurró.

Martín se quedó helado, sintiendo sus brazos rodearlo, y tímida y torpemente fue correspondiendo. La lluvia los estaba mojando hasta los huesos, pero eso no parecía importar cuando Miguel se puso en puntas y juntó sus bocas en un beso anhelante y desesperado. Martín no correspondió, pero tampoco lo apartó, sólo sintió sus labios moverse contra los suyos, acariciarlos en ese beso mojado. Miguel lo apretaba entre sus brazos y le comía la boca cada vez con más pasión, con más desenfreno hasta por fin lograr hacer que Martín se dejase llevar.

-¿Por qué haces esto? -jadeó el argentino, sintiendo el agua correr por su rostro, a sus labios y de ahí a los de Miguel, quien se rió, con esos ojitos dorados que brillaban.

-¿Por qué no?

Martín tomó su mano.

-No sé qué mierda hago…

-No tienes que saber -musitó Miguel bajito y le sonrió, siguiéndolo a Martín.

El rubio calló, pero en ningún momento lo soltó, caminando los dos en silencio por las calles, bajo la lluvia hasta llegar a un edificio viejo y que en parte hasta estaba en ruinas. En una que otra ventana había luz y en las rejas de la entrada principal unas cadenas, cerrándolas.

-¿Aquí vives? -murmuró Miguel y Martín asintió, abriendo la reja y luego la puerta de su apartamento-. Perdón por mojar todo…

Martín se encogió de hombros.

-No hay nada que cuidar igual -lo tranquilizó, riendo apenas y suspirando-. Perdón, se cae a pedazos…

-El mío no está mejor -replicó Miguel encogiéndose de hombros.

Martín lo miró.

-¿Qué… hacemos?

Miguel le devolvió la misma mirada, sabiendo que traía bastante la pinta de un perro callejero estando así de mojado y poco cuidado.

-¿Por qué me trajiste?

-Sácate la ropa -dijo Martín simplemente, encaminándose a su cuarto-. Esta mojada…

-Ok -suspiró Miguel y comenzó a desvestirse sin mucho problema.

Martín le lanzó una mirada por encima de su hombro y se mordió el labio, viendo como se abrazaba a sí mismo parado desnudo en el cuarto que era algo así como su sala, estudio y cocina.

-Vení -murmuró tratando de no mirarlo-. Te doy ropa.

Miguel asintió y lo siguió. Tiritaba y ahora Martín podía ver que en realidad no estaba tan rellenito como parecía en un inicio. Lo guió a su cuarto, aunque no era como si se hubiese podido perder en el pequeño hueco que tenía de apartamento. Le dio un cambio de muda y Miguel se vistió lentamente. La ropa se humedeció un poco, pero era mejor que nada, pensó Martín, quien luego también se desvistió. Miguel se sentó en la cama y lo observó, musitando un pequeño "gracias".

-De nada -murmuró Martín poniéndose a buscar ropa interior seca y limpia, de paso dándole la espalda porque aquello se estaba volviendo incómodo.

Miguel al notarlo se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada. Cuando Martín terminó, se volteó y se acercó a su cama. Miguel le sonrió, pero era una sonrisa algo insegura.

-Sigo sin entender por qué golpeaste a ese sujeto.

-Porque se comportó como un idiota -murmuró Martín con rabia.

-No es cierto…

-Sí, y vos lo dejaste.

Miguel notó el reproche en su voz, lo cual lo hizo suspirar y encogerse de hombros.

-¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? -quiso saber.

Martín lo miró entre incrédulo y confundido, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza.

-No sé.

-¿Entonces?

-Ay, no sé -bufó finalmente el argentino-. Sólo no me gustó la cara de baboso asqueroso…

-Bueno… ¿Y si me acostaba con él, te hubieras molestado?

-Sí… Lo habría matado -masculló Martín, aunque mentalmente añadió un "de no ser porque habría perdido cualquier pelea contra ese".

-Pero habría sido mi decisión -bufó Miguel rodando los ojos, ante lo cual Martín entrecerró los suyos y se le acercó más.

-¿Y estar aquí no es tu decisión también?

-¿Qué quieres decir? -farfulló Miguel mordiéndose el labio y teniendo que alzar la mirada para poder verle a los ojos.

-Porque… me confundí.

-Ah… ¿Te molesta que esté acá?

Pero Martín no respondió, sino que se sentó junto a él en la cama, tomándolo de la nuca para besarlo con ganas, y Miguel no pudo más que derretirse en ese beso, derretirse aún más por Martín. Éste lo atrajo hacia sí, besándolo con ansias, con la intensidad de un beso desesperado, sin entender ese calor que se formaba en su pecho y en su estómago.

Miguel sin embargo terminó alejándolo.

-¿¡Por qué haces esto!? -resopló pasándose el dorso de la mano por la boca.

Martín rodó los ojos.

-¿Te importa? Porque no pareciera que te molesta lo que hago…

-Igual -bufó Miguel-. ¿No se suponía que no te gustaban los hombres?

Pero el rubio no respondió, sino que volvió a besarlo, tumbándolo esta vez en la cama. Miguel sentía que aquella actitud del argentino lo dejaba hecho mierda, mas no quitaba el que no pudiese detenerlo una vez más, no quitaba el que lo dejase acomodarse encima suyo y tocar su cuerpo con lentitud. Miguel suspiró su nombre débilmente y sumiso, acariciando sus hombros. Martín le mordió el labio, cuestionándose si es que no era porque llevaba demasiado tiempo sin acostarse con una mina…

Le besó el cuello y fue deshaciéndose de su ropa nuevamente, tocándole el trasero. Miguel se estremeció porque sus manos estaban frías, le erizaba la piel, y gimió en su boca, aferrándose a Martín cuando éste comenzó a restregarse contra él. "La puta madre, Martín, detenete…" penso el rubio desesperado, mas su mente se fundía cada vez más y cuando Miguel volvió a gimotear su nombre entrecortadamente, toda su cordura se fue al carajo.

-Mierda, Miguel, ¿qué me hiciste? -gruño y le mordió la boca al aludido, quien tuvo que tragar.

-¿Y-yo? -jadeó desviando la mirada, no pudiendo hacer frente a esos ojos verdes.

Martín volvió a comerle la boca y sus manos lo desnudaron, descubriendo ese cuerpo que temblaba y se erizaba debajo suyo. Miguel apretó los párpados y gimió bajito.

-¿Qué harás?

-Lo que me dejes hacer -susurró Martín.

-¿Qué quieres hacerme?

-De todo…

Siente como se le va el aliento y las tripas se le revuelven cuando el rubio le da esa respuesta. A su débil "¿Por qué?" Martín respondió con un "no sé". Quién estaba más confundido era difíl decir.

Notando que tenía frío, Martín se apresuró a desnudarse también. Se fue desabotonando rápido la camisa y Miguel lo observaba, coloreándose sus mejillas. El argentino ladeó la cabeza.

-Me gusta como te ves -admitió y Miguel enrojeció.

-¿Cómo me veo?

-Lindo -susurró Martín acariciando sus piernas.

Sonrió y lo besó, inclinándose con cuidado sobre él. Miguel lo abrazó del cuello.

-Martín… ¿Por qué me haces esto?

-¿Por qué no hacerlo?

-Me matas…

-Pero me gusta…

Terminó de desnudarse y volvió a acariciarle las piernas, separándolas esta vez. Miguel suspiró bajito, entregándole todo su cuerpo, agarrándose de las sábanas mientras le abría más las piernas, rogándole que se apurase.

-¿Estás con poco tiempo? -preguntó Martí y Miguel asintió.

-Algo así.

Martín suspiro y guió sus dedos a la entrada del otro chico, comenzando a prepararlo. Miguel se retorcía debajo suyo, gimiendo bajito hasta que comenzó a obligarlo a subir más el volumen de sus gemidos. Tijereaba en su interior mientras besaba su cuello y su pecho, lamiendo su clavícula, cosa que enloquecía especialmente al peruano. Sus expresiones excitaban mucho, cada vez más a Martín, quien se apresurón en dilatarlo lo más rápido posible.

Los brazos de Martín lo rodearon y Miguel se sintió arder entero cuando el argentino comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente. Martín lo sujetaba por la cintura y Miguel le enroscó las piernas en la suya, hundiéndolo más en él. Se tensò unos segundos y jadeó, escondiéndose en su cuello cuando el más alto inició su vaivén. Lo sujetó de las caderas y sus embestidos fueron aumentando, haciéndolos gemir y gritar. Miguel se arqueó y aulló su nombre al borde del éxtasis.

-¡Ahh, Martín! -gritó Miguel en el momento en se que vino, juntos como en un cuento rosado.

Martín sentía un leve ardor en la espalda, mas lo ignoró y volvió a besar a Miguel. Éste yacía lacio en su colchón, jadeando apenas mientras Martín lo abrazaba y se echaba a su lado.

"Mierda…"

Cerró los ojos, oyendo como la respiración del peruano se iba calmando hasta estar otra vez normalizada. Afuera se oía todavía la lluvia repiquetear en su ventana. Martín suspiró…

-Tengo que irme -susurró Miguel separándose de él.

-No te vayas.

-Tengo que -murmuró el peruano, levantándose y vistiéndose con su propia ropa-. Gracias por todo…

-No, Miguel -lo detuvo Martín-. Quedate, por Dios.

-En serio tengo que irme -replicó Miguel zafándose.

-¿¡Pero te das cuenta de lo que hicimos!? -exclamó Martín-. ¿¡Así de fácil te vas a ir!?

-Tengo que verme con alguien.

Miguel lo soltó así de cortante y Martín se quedó helado, mirándolo.

-¿Alguien? -susurró soltándolo.

Miguel se mordió el labio.

-Martín…

-Andá.

-No, escú…

-Vete.

Miguel tragó, susurrando un "gracias" aún. Se terminó de vestir y Martín puteó, acompañandolo a la puerta. Un seco "chau" fue lo último que le dijo antes de empujarlo de regreso a la lluvia. Miguel igual logró estirarse hacia él, alcanzando a besar la comisura de sus labios.

-Chau -susurró y echó a caminar rumbo a donde le habían arreglado una cita con un rico empresario, la posible salvación del negocio de su jefe y de su propia vida.

Martín esa noche rompió cada hoja que había escrito de aquella novela de amor.


	2. Segunda parte

**De amor también se vive**

_Segunda parte_

En realidad todo había estado arreglado, desde el negocio hasta las palabras que diría Miguel. No era como si se hubiese podido negar. Su jefe, el dueño de la taberna, era en sí prácticamente su padre, la persona que lo había recogido cuando lo habían echado del orfelinato. Le debía más de lo que le gustaba y no tenía la cara para oponérsele. Miguel nunca había sido un chico con suerte.

Lo que sucedía era que había que salvar el negocio del jefe. Por medio de contactos y varios vasos de trago regalados, éste logró hacerse de la simpatía de un empresario rico, quien en realidad no perdía nada dándoles una oportunidad. Pero había que darle un regalito más y ese regalito era complacerlo. Miguel había notado a la primera qué era lo que quería aquel sujeto de él y no era que le diese asco, era que ya se había cruzado con muchos como él. Y nuevamente: Miguel no era quién para negarse.

Siempre había pensado que sobrevivir era su prioridad y así había vivido hasta ese momento. Por eso fue que se dejó tocar por ese hombre, no sólo esa noche, sino muchas más. De ahí las cosas se sucedieron una tras la otra y a una velocidad increíble: dejó de trabajar, se mudó, se dejaba usar, era mantenido… Su vida había cambiado prácticamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y Miguel no podía dejar de sentirse una puta regalada y muy miserable a pesar del buen estándar de vida que había adquirido.

Nunca se enteraría que Martín en la noche que se fue, intentó suicidarse, aunque afortunadamente (al menos para nuestra historia) sin éxito. El rubio no podía creer que luego de haber por fin encontrado la inspiración, alguien a quien podría calificar de musa, y más importante, alguien a quien amar con esa locura con la que hasta ese momento sólo había fantaseado, luego de encontrar algo tan perfecto para él, se le escapase de las manos. Fue horrible, una pesadilla el ver como Miguel se había vestido con prisa, pudo ver que lo dejaría en el segundo en que lo vio vestirse nuevamente con su ropa todavía húmeda.

Miguel lo enamoró para irse corriendo esa misma noche y desaparecer de su vida, y Martín no supo cómo manejar aquella situación.

La depresión en la que se sumió luego de aquel encuentro apasionado y de aquella pérdida destructora fue tal vez la experiencia más intensa que experimentó después de lo que fue tener a Miguel por una hora. Realmente desde aquel momento fue incapaz de escribir palabra alguna. Había tenido períodos difíciles antes (cómo la época en la que había comenzado a frecuentar la cantina en la que trabajaba Miguel), pero usualmente les había logrado sacar provecho en cuanto a su literatura, pero este no era el caso. Toda motivación de tomar la pluma y dejarla fluir había desaparecido, se había ido y Martín sabía muy bien a dónde.

Por ello fue sólo por medio de un milagro inexplicable que logró hacerse con un trabajo como reportero. Escribía ocasionalmente pequeños artículos y aquello le ayudaba a mantenerse a flote e incluso mejorar su situación económica hasta por poco estabilizarla. Seguía pasando hambre y frío en las noches más crudas, pero tenía un techo sobre la cabeza y una "cama" en donde pasar algunas de sus tristes noches. Su trabajo no era sobresaliente ni nada y por lo mismo le sorprendió bastante cuando le encargaron escribir una nota sobre uno de los bares más exclusivos de la ciudad. Luego se enteraría que era porque el reportero al que le tocaría en realidad el trabajo, había enfermado gravemente y no tenían a nadie más disponible, pero no era como si se fuese a quejar, era un encargo relativamente bien pagado y Martín no lo desperdiciaría aunque significase que tenía que ir a comprarse un traje barato por ahí y ponerse presentable.

Era una noche despejada pero fresca. Como cada vez que oscurecía, recordaba el camino que había acostumbrado recorrer hasta la taberna hasta la barra de Miguel, recordaba ahora cada vaso que éste le había servido, cada comentario que le había regalado. ¿Por qué ahora, que era tarde? Martín no se explicaba los misterios de su mente. Ahora caminaba a pasos lentos mientras miraba como encendían las luces que alumbraban aquel bulevar. Le faltaban dos cuadras hasta llegar a dicho local, un lugar que hace poco había sido remodelado e inaugurado.

Adentro hacía calor.

Miguel se jalaba la corbata de lazo, sintiéndose algo incómodo mas lo disimulaba con cuidado. A su lado estaba sentado su amante, quien conversaba en un tono de voz moderado con unos socios. Se encontraban sentados en un área apartada, sin embargo en algún momento Miguel se disculpó y se puso de pie, caminando hacia el área más concurrida. Esquivó a un par de personas y a un buen puñado de miradas curiosas, juzgantes, discriminadoras. Dio una vuelta por el lugar, que no era tan grande y por ellos estaba bastante lleno. Miraba a la gente desinteresado y finalmente llegó hasta la barra. Tomó asiente y pidió algo de tomar, sin necesidad de pagarlo obviamente.

Martín se había sentado en una de las sillas altas (una que justo quedó desocupada por fortuna) apenas había llegado al lugar. Ahora sudaba ligeramente, no sólo porque tanta gente alzada concentrada en un solo lugar lo estaba poniendo nervioso, sino porque sí, hacía calor. Se acomodó un poco el saco de su traje. Paseó su mirada por el lugar, pensando que no podría comprarse ni una botella de agua con lo caro que estaba todo allí.

Un chico se sentó a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo. Martín se estaba preguntando qué rayos hacía en un lugar así, decidiendo que ya había visto suficiente y se levanta, pero en ese momento sus ojos se desviaron al costado y el mundo se detuvo por unos segundos. Esa figura ya la había visto, la reconoció. Reconoció sus manos sobre la barra, las reconoció como las de cierto cantinero, reconoció esa boca entreabierta cerrada y muda, esa nariz algo aguileña y esos cabellos azabaches. Y aunque le costó, reconoció sus ojos, viendo más allá de ese triste vacío que los llenaba.

Era él.

Miguel tenía la mirada aburrida, vacía, y bebía de a sorbos mientras miraba desanimado a los hombres de la barra atender a la gente de manera rápida, efectiva e impersonal. Martín se mordió el labio y juntando todo su valor, se inclinó hacia él, susurrándole al oído:

-¿Me invitás un trago? ¿Por los viejos tiempos?

Miguel pegó un brinco del susto y se volteó a verlo, abriendo los ojos asombrado, demasiado sorprendido. Estaba atónito.

-M-Mar…

-Martín -suspiró el rubio y asintió-. Estoy hecho pija, pero soy Martín.

Se rio apenas y pasó una de sus manos por su cabello, desordenándolo luego de haberse esforzado toda la noche en no hacer eso y terminar viéndose desaliñado. Miguel sólo asintió en silencio y luego pidió un trago, aquel que sabía que le gustaba al otro, sin decir más. Martín lo recibió y bebió sintiéndose ahora melancólico, hace rato que no se daba el lujo de beber. Podía sentir que Miguel lo observaba con disimulo. Por fin se volteó a verlo, suspirando.

-Te ves bien… Mejor que antes.

-¿Tú crees? –murmuró Miguel, notando que apenas podía escucharse por encima de la bulla que había ahí adentro.

-Sí, yo… yo creo.

-Ah… -susurró y desvió la mirada, pero Martín continuó:

-Se ve que las cosas te van bien –dijo y siguió bebiendo.

-Si así lo quieres poner –respondió Miguel encogiéndose de hombros.

"Pero nada me va bien sin ti" pensó sin embargo. Martín volvió a suspirar.

-Este lugar… ¿Sigue siendo de tu antiguo jefe?

-Sí, en parte.

-Ah.

-¿Por qué?

-Por nada –Martín se encogió de hombros; Miguel se mordió el labio.

-¿Y tú qué haces? ¿Cómo va la novela?

-La hice mierda esa noche que te fuiste.

Martín le sonrió algo cínico, pero Miguel se quedó helado.

-A-ah… -susurró-. ¿Entonces ahora qué escribes?

-Nada, estoy trabajando de periodista respondió Martín algo seco.

Miguel tragó.

-Entiendo… -murmuró y se levantó-. Con permiso…

Se alejó de la barra sin dignarle una mirada más y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, necesitando irse o sintiendo que se quebraría ahí mismo. Empujó a alguien fuera de su camino, sin ver que Martín también se había puesto de pie y lo siguió, no hasta que el rubio lo retuvo con un fuerte agarre de su antebrazo.

-Esperá –masculló Martín, jalándolo-. ¿Qué? ¿Sos cenicienta?

-Déjame –farfulló Miguel librándose y saliendo de ahí, queriendo largarse.

Martín sin embargo lo siguió y lo retuvo, volviendo a jalarlo del brazo y apegándolo esta vez a su cuerpo.

-Mirá que yo de príncipe no tengo nada… -susurró erizándole la piel a Miguel-

-Que me dejes –balbuceó éste mientras trataba de zafarse, poniéndose nervioso.

Pero Martín lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, una mirada que lo hacía temblar, tal vez no de miedo, pero sí de algo que se componía de muchísimos sentimientos y emociones combinados.

-Yo no me olvido –murmuró el rubio apenas y los ojos de Miguel siguieron fijos el lento movimiento de sus labios, mas apenas había pronunciado aquellas palabras, una bomba estalló en el hombre de cabellos azabaches.

-¿¡De qué!? –reventó finalmente y lo empujó con brusquedad-. ¿¡De que siempre me recalcaste que entre hombres era anormal y de pronto me coges!?

Martín se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, no habiéndolo visto venir, mas logró mantenerse más o menos sereno, sin desviar los ojos de Miguel.

-Tal vez –murmuró quedadamente-. ¿Y si sólo era rechazo a lo que me asustaba de mí?

Soltó apenas un suspiro y con un paso seguro se volvió a acercar a Miguel, quien lo miraba aún no el ceño fruncido, los puños apretados y los hombros temblándole un poco. El más alto de los dos hombres le volvió a clavar los ojos en los suyos y Miguel se tensó repentinamente con la cercanía.

-Esa noche marcó mi vida, Miguel…

-Mi vida ya estaba marcada desde el momento en que entraste en ella –lo interrumpió Miguel en un susurró débil, triste.

-¿Y entonces? –quiso saber Martín-. ¿Qué te hizo irte, eh? ¿Quién era tan importante?

-No me prometías nada –replicó Miguel apretando nuevamente los puños-. ¿Y qué si luego me echabas? ¿¡Y qué si sólo estabas probando!? ¡Y yo también tengo que asegurar mi existencia y no iba a poder de otra manera, yo no tuve tu educación ni nada similar! ¡No tenía ninguna oportunidad!

-Nadie tiene una puta oportunidad estos días –masculló Martín por lo bajo-. Lo decís como si mi título de mierda en letras me diera de comer...

-Tienes acceso a mejores trabajos –replicó Miguel y rodó los ojos-. ¿Sabes qué soy yo? ¡Nada! ¡En cuanto tengan algo mejor estoy en la calle!

Soltó un bufido y se volvió, echando de nuevo a caminar por la vereda negra y oscura.

-Escapate con el desgraciado al que le alcanza con su título entonces –le respondió seco Martín, viéndolo.

Miguel se detuvo de golpe, volviéndose a verlo triste.

-Pensé que era diferente… Que entenderías –susurró y luego soltó una risa ahogada e irónica-. ¿Y así pretendías usarme de personaje? No sabes nada de mí.

Martín negó con la cabeza.

-Sé que esa noche sentías por mí lo más hermoso que alguien sintió por mí –susurró caminando hacia él, volviendo a alcanzarlo-. Pasión… La pasión es hermosa, pero hasta pareciera que la perdiste.

Tocó su rostro, observándolo a la luz de las luces más débiles de aquella calle. Miguel se estremeció con aquel tacto y cerró los ojos, anhelándolo tanto.

-La pasión no alimenta bocas ni paga las deudas –susurró, mas no se alejó esta vez.

-La pasión alimenta el alma.

-Mi alma está muerta y vendida –refutó Miguel y torció una mueca-. No necesita ya alimento.

No obstante, Martín sonrió.

t-Te la compro yo –musitó-. Y la libero después, sólo decime cómo.

Miguel suspiró y negó con la cabeza, mirando luego la fachada del bar.

-No es posible…

-No es posible que sea imposible –susurró Martín y tocó su pecho-. Siento tu corazón, sigue siendo el más ardiente de todos, el más vivo…

-Estoy muerto –Miguel negó y suspira-. Quiero irme… -susurró, mas no hizo ademán alguno de alejarlo.

El hombre rubio parado frente a él se mordió el labio y sus ojos lo miraron suplicante.

-No me dejés dos veces con los sentimientos en la punta de la lengua –susurró y Miguel no se resistió a tomarle la mano, sintiendo que ya había logrado volver a derretir todo su interior.

Dudó unos segundos y luego entrelazó sus dedos.

-Entonces ven conmigo… amor.

Martín se quedó totalmente extrañado al escuchar aquello, pero lo sigue cuando Miguel echa a caminar por las calles vacías. Miraba a todos lados, mas no veía a nadie, sólo a Miguel a su lado, un poco por delante de él. El otro se detuvo repentinamente bajo un farol y no le dio ni tiempo para pensar en lo cliché que se vería aquello, sólo lo beso.

Martín le correspondió sin dudarlo ni un segundo, inclinando un poco la cabeza, perdiéndose en esa boca que hacía tiempo que no sentía. Miguel fue soltando su mano y colocó las suyas sobre el estómago de Martín, tildando su cabeza un poco hacia atrás. Se besaron con el silencio rodeándolos, sin ver ni oír, sólo sintiendo y moviendo sus labios con parsimonia.

Finalmente el rubio se separó apenas unos centímetros de su boca, jadeando.

-M-Miguel… -susurró entrecortadamente y lo miró a los ojos-. ¿Por qué no me dejaste amarte?

-Porque iba a ser muy difícil… ¿Qué te podía ofrecer yo?

-¿Qué iba a ofrecerte yo? –Martín lo miraba fijamente-. Amor, sólo eso tengo en mis días para darte.

-Debiste terminar tu novela –susurró Miguel desviando la mirada apenado.

-Nadie iba a comprarla –replicó Martín soltando un resoplido-. Sólo valía porque la escribía con cada día que te admiraba... Pero desapareciste y no tuvo más sentido.

Miguel se mordió el labio.

-Seguro iba a tener mucho futuro –susurró-. Si era tuya…

-Nunca publicaron algo mío –admitió Martín con una sonrisa apenada-. No escribo bien.

-Estoy seguro que sí –lo contradijo Miguel sonando de pronto más seguro-. Se te ve… En los ojos.

-No tengo talento en lo único que me gusta –murmuró Martín y soltó una risa indefensa-. Un desastre en todos los sentidos…

-No te voy a creer eso –lo interrumpió Miguel bufando y tomando su mano-. Ven.

-¿A dónde?

-Sólo ven.

Lo último lo dijo en un susurro, entrelazando sus dedos mientras apresuraba el paso. Martín volvía a caminar detrás de él, en fila, con la vista cansada. Miguel no soltaba su mano, era una noche fría y no quería perderlo. Era observado por el rubio, quien lo veía moverse por las calles, muchas calles, y finalmente detenerse en un lugar.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Aquí vivía antes –le dijo Miguel bajito, haciéndolo pasar-. El lugar está abandonado, ya nadie está aquí.

Martín apretó su mano cuando entra, mirando a su alrededor. El lugar estaba empolvado y desordenado, se notaba que hubo personas que se metieron cuando no tenían cobijo mejor que ese, dejando atrás sus distintas huellas. El reportero sin embargo ya no estaba mirando eso, sino de nuevo a Miguel.

-Besame otra vez.

Miguel sin embargo negó con la cabeza y lo guio, subiendo una escalera hasta un ático muy pequeño y todavía más sucio.

-Aquí era -susurró acercándose a la ventana, que estaba rota y entraba el frío.

Apretó su mano y lo atrajo, esta vez sí dándose a su petición, besándolo. Martín correspondió al beso muy lentamente, estremeciéndose por el frío. Miguel lo abrazó del cuello, acariciando su cabello mientras se perdía en aquella boca gloriosa.

Martín sintió como si en esos segundos los meses transcurridos se borrasen como por arte de magia.

-Martín –lo llamó Miguel bajito y con tono casi suplicante, abriendo un poco los ojos para poder ver su silueta en la oscuridad-. Dame el calor que perdí…

El rubio no dijo nada, pero se mordió el labio y a tientas lo recostó en el pequeño colchón que había junto a la ventana. Miguel le sonrió y acarició su rostro.

-¿Por qué tenés que se tan precioso? –susurró Martín y tocó su pecho con la palma de su mano.

-¿Lo soy? –se rio Miguel apenas luego de estremecerse.

-Lo sos –le responde bajito Martín y lo besa en la boca, saboreándola con creciente ansiedad pero aún patente la melancolía que poblaba sus movimientos-. Mierda, te amo… ¿Por qué me dejaste esa noche?

Bajó a besar su cuello mientras que Miguel temblaba, soltando un jadeo. Se dejó desvestir, echado debajo de Martín, desnudo y abierto.

-Ya te dije por qué –susurró mirándolo-. Pero te amo, Martín… Desde el primer momento en que te vi.

-Es que me destruiste al irte…

-Perdóname –Miguel cerró los ojos, reteniendo las ganas de llorar-. Perdóname, nunca quise lastimarte.

Martín negó.

Miguel, te amo –le respondió bajito y unió sus frentes.

Miguel lo abrazó y abrió los ojos, mirándolo.

-Te amo… ¿Por qué tienen que ser las cosas así?

-Vayámonos bien lejos –susurró Martín.

-¿Con qué dinero?

-No necesitamos plata.

Miguel se mordió el labio.

-¿Se puede vivir de amor?

-Se puede lo suficiente como para ser felices.

Martín sonrió y Miguel lo imitó pocos segundos después.

-¿Y estarás siempre conmigo? ¿Alimentarás mi alma?

-Voy a hacerlo –le aseguró Martín, sonriendo con esa suavidad tranquila con la que lo vuelve a besar.

-¿Hasta que esté arrugado y el doble de gordo? –se rio Miguel y Martín rodó los ojos divertido.

-No creo que engordemos, no tenemos un peso…

-Buenos –susurró Miguel acariciando sus pálidas mejillas-, vayamos a casa.

-¿A casa?

-A donde estemos tranquilos –se rio Miguel-. Eso es hogar, creo…

-Sí –se rio también Martín y lo volvió a besar con más ganas-. Dale, pero esta noche déjame hacerte el amor.

-Hazme el amor –susurró el más bajo con una sonrisita y Martín asintió contento, continuando con el beso de manera apasionada, tocando aquel cuerpo que se encontraba debajo del suyo.

Miguel se estremeció, soltando un suspiro mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

-Te amo tanto –musitó Martín mientras sus manos se deslizaban por los costados de Miguel, sintiéndola erizada.

"Yo a ti" fue lo que respondió Miguel mientras se escondía en su cuello, temblando y estremeciéndose a causa de las lentas caricias que recibía. Tanta ternura le era algo muy extraño ya de toda la vida, al igual que la pasión cada vez más ardiente con la que Martín volvía a reclamar sus labios. Se abrazó de su cuello, dejando que explorase su boca, que la saborease y disfrutase y se apoderase de ella, de él.

-Martín…

-Te deseo con la vida –runruneó el rubio mientras se restregaba lentamente contra su cuerpo.

-Mhh… Te amo –jadeó Miguel-. Te amo con locura…

Martín sonrió y comenzó a descender, repartiendo besos por su pecho. Sintió las manos de Miguel perderse en su cabello, como sus dedos se enredaban en sus hebras claras, jugando con ellas y tirando ligeramente también cuando le dio una lamida traviesa. Miguel soltó un ruidito casi torpe, pero sonriendo y acariciándolo con demasiada ternura. Martín sonrió algo idiota cuando besó una de sus tetillas, pensando que era demasiado hermoso.

Miguel se rio bajito.

-No juegues, amor…

-Quiero jugar –replicó Martín y le dedicó una sonrisa-. Quiero que sea eterno.

-Dale –canturreó Miguel bajito y lo besó, volviendo a jugar con sus pezones, toqueteándolos.

Miguel suspira y se estremece, dejándolo jugar con su cuerpo y explorarlo, quería que lo tocase más y más, quería más. Martín lo toca con todos los dedos, acariciando cada centímetro de su piel desnuda con devoción. Su amor tiembla debajo suyo de la excitación, gimiendo su nombre bien bajito. Martín siguió besando su cuello mientras que con cada beso iba susurrando un "te amo" que lo hacía erizarse. La boca de Miguel expedía puros gemidos y suspiros, de vez en cuando un "yo también". Cuando Martín lo mordió, su mente se fue a la mierda.

-M-márcame –jadeó desesperado-. Márcame todo…

Martín no se hizo de rogar y continuó ocupándose de su cuello mientras comenzaba a restregarse otra vez contra su cuerpo. Miguel gimió más fuerte y abrió sus piernas, enroscándolas en su cintura mientras respondía en sincronía a sus movimientos. Martín se presionó contra él, sintiéndolo completamente duro cuando comenzó a acariciarle la entrepierna.

-Dios, estás tan duro… -gimió de pura ansiedad y Miguel tragó.

-Ya tómame.

Asintió y lo tomó por los muslos, acomodándolos a ambos. Miguel le acarició el cabello, gimoteando bajito mientras que Martín lo iba preparando. Sintió sus dedos palpar su interior y cuando el rubio comenzó a entrar lentamente en él, se aferró a su ancha espalda. Soltó un quejido apenas, pero sintiéndose demasiado bien en ese momento. Sus bocas se juntaron en el momento en que lo terminó de penetrar, besándose con dulzura.

Martín gimió su nombre bajito cuando comenzó a moverse en su interior.

-Te amo… te amo -susurraba contra su boca de a momentos, complaciéndose al escuchar como Miguel gemía su nombre cada vez más fuerte.

Estar dentro de él era definitivamente lo más alto que existía en esa vida para él. Las uñas de Miguel iban marcando su espalda, pero Martín no se iba a detener, no ahora.

-¿Sentís el calor? –jadeó contra su boca, viendo los ojos entrecerrados de Miguel.

-Siento el amor… todo el amor que siento por ti –gimió el más bajito en respuesta y Martín sonrió.

-Lo siento –susurró mientras volvía a recorrer su cuerpo con suavidad, acariciándolo dulcemente mientras que sus movimientos en cambio eran cada vez más salvajes.

Miguel jadeaba con cada caricia y con cada embestida.

-¿L-lo sientes?

-Siento mil cosas –le susurró Martín besando su rostro-. Te amo.

-Mil cosas hermosas –se rio Miguel, apretando más las piernas alrededor de sus cadera.

El rubio se rio también de manera entrecortada, soltando un gruñido cuando Miguel se contrae. Gimió más fuerte, igual que su amante que le comenzó a rogar que fuese más rápido, que ahí… Se sentía simplemente demasiado increíble como el cuerpo de Miguel reaccionaba, el calor los envolvía y los abrasaba, volviéndolos uno solo. Sentía un remolino de fuego ir creándose en su vientre y lo confirmó cuando Miguel se arqueó debajo de él, corriéndose. Pocos minutos más tarde, Martín lo siguió.

-D-dios… -jadeaba el más bajo con los ojos cerrados, sus brazos aún rodeándole el cuello.

Lo abrazó también, tratando de no aplastarlo, pero sujetándolo con fuerza entre sus brazos. Oía su respiración errática y su pecho se hinchaba con un sentimiento increíble.

Miguel, una vez más calmado, se puso a acariciar su espalda, delineándola con las yemas de los dedos.

-Me podría morir en vos –susurró Martín.

-Preferiría que vivas en mí –respondió Miguel y sus sonrisas se ensancharon.

-También puede arreglarse –se rio Martín, contagiando a Miguel quien se puso a besarle las mejillas.

Tenían tanta ternura para dar…

Martín jaló su saco para cubrirlo aunque fuese un poco. Miguel tomó una sábana que había por ahí a un lado, sacudiéndole primero el polvo antes de cobijarlos a ambos.

-Había olvidado lo incómodo y sucio que era este lugar –musitó acurrucándose.

Martín en cambio lo abrazó y ya no le importaba que tan mugre fuera ese cuartucho.

El frío seguía invadiendo aquella habitación, mas el par de amantes ya no lo sentía, ni en sus cuerpos ni en sus almas. Se enroscaron, enredando piernas y brazos, dándose caricias dulces y besos llenos de amor. Se buscaban en la oscuridad, sin verse pero sabiendo que ahí estaba el otro y que no se movería de su lado. Sus labios no se cansaban del amor que se proporcionaban.

Esa noche el mundo fue un lugar hermoso para ellos.


	3. Tercera parte

**De amor también se vive**

_Tercera parte_

Todavía estaba bastante oscuro cuando sus cuerpos decidieron por fin exigir un descanso de tanta actividad apasionada. Martín seguía acariciando los costados de su amante con parsimonia perezosa, disfrutando de su cercanía y no pudiendo evitar hundir la nariz en su cabellera azabache. Miguel lo abrazaba cansado mientras que Martín lo besaba lentamente.

-¿A dónde iremos? –susurró entre besos.

-A donde sea –musitó Martín-. Podemos volvernos a América.

Miguel sonrió.

-Sería lindo…

-¿A dónde? –quiso saber ahora el rubio.

-A donde estés tú –contestó Miguel con una sonrisa boba.

Martín se rio.

-Gracias, sí.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio unos minutos, mimándose aunque cada vez de manera más floja, hasta que finalmente Martín sugirió que durmieran. Miguel asintió se acurrucó más, suspirando mientras cerraba los ojos. Bostezó una vez antes de quedarse profundamente dormido. Martín tuvo que reírse por eso, pero al rato estaba igual de seco.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Miguel amaneció con refriado, con dolor de garganta y pudiendo apenas hablar. Martín no se encontraba en mejor estado, mas eso no le impidió besarlo con ganas al despertar. Miguel sonrió emocionado y tomó su mano, mas tuvo que interrumpir el beso para toser de manera escandalosa. El rubio se rio y lo abrazó fuerte.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días –respondió Miguel ronco, acurrucándose nuevamente.

-Dormí como la mierda –se siguió riendo Martín, a lo que el otro se mordió el labio.

-¿Sí? –murmuró e hizo una mueca-. Perdón…

-En mi depa habría sido mejor –continuó el argentino todavía sonriendo y Miguel le acarició el cabello.

-Bueno… Me duele la espalda –le dijo y se echó a reír, mas aquello volvió a terminar en otro ataque de tos.

Martín se rio de él y lo apachurró, dándole un beso moqueado. Miguel chilló asqueado y ambos terminaron rodando por ese colchón sucio, riéndose juntos.

-¡Ajj! –se rio Miguel y le mordió por fin la boca-. ¡Eres un asco!

-Asco vos, eran tus mocosos –se defendió Martín entretenido.

-¡No es cierto!

Se siguieron riendo, robándose besos y acusando al otro de ser el mocoso. Martín le llenaba la cara con besuqueos y Miguel pataleaba riendo, protestando, hasta que finalmente lo empujó de verdad, alejándolo.

-Vamos yendo –murmuró y soltó un suspiro-, deben estarme buscando por todos lados…

-A mí no –Martín se encogió de hombros riéndose.

-Pero a mí…

Miguel se removió y Martín se puso serio, mirándolo.

-¿Quién?

-Mi… amante, o como le quieras decir –farfulló Miguel incómodo con tener que llamarlo así frente a Martín.

Éste en cambio no dijo nada, sólo soltó un par de monosílabos, mordiéndose el labio, y desvió la mirada. Miguel volvió a suspirar y tomó su mano.

-Martín –lo llamó bajito, tomándolo del mentón con su otra mano, obligándolo a mirarlo-. Te amo sólo a ti.

-¿Y ese tipo? –masculló Martín, mirándolo fijamente-. ¿Esa noche me dejaste por él?

Miguel se mordió el labio.

-Sí.

Al ver que Martín no parecía querer decir nada al respecto, suspiró y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Ya te expliqué por qué -susurró escondiéndose en su cuello-. No creía en que el amor me salvaría…

-¿Él tiene plata? –murmuró Martín y lo alejó, mirándolo.

-Sí, mucha… Es el sujeto que financió la renovación del negocio.

-Ah –dijo Martín apenas y cerró los ojos, echándose el cabello hacia atrás.

-Pero te amo –repitió Miguel y lo volvió a abrazar, besando su cuello-. Te amo…

-Y yo –susurró el rubio-. Es difícil igual.

-Sí, lo sé –murmuró y le siguió haciendo mimos, agradeciendo que esta vez no lo alejase.

-¿Vas a volver con él? –susurró Martín.

-No, ahora voy a irme contigo… ¿O no?

-Ah, cierto…

Martín suspiró y lo abrazó, dejando que se acurrucase en su pecho. Miguel se removió, pero finalmente se aferró a él.

-Te amo –dijo por enésima vez, bajito y algo triste-. Estoy dispuesto a renunciar a todo por ti…

-Es que no quiero que renuncies a nada –Martín se mordió el labio.

-Ya no puedo tener nada si no es contigo –replicó el otro y besó su mejilla-. ¿Entiendes?

Martín sonrió.

-Siento como si te conociera de siempre, como si siempre te hubiera amado y es recién la segunda vez que lo hacemos –musitó y se rio.

Miguel se tensó y soltó una risita, nervioso.

-Ehh… Bueno, la verdad es que… lo hemos hecho varias veces ya –susurró tenso y se alejó.

El argentino parpadeó confundido.

-No, sólo dos –dijo convencido, pero Miguel negó con la cabeza.

-No, Martín –Miguel negó con la cabeza, agachando la cabeza, avergonzado-. Yo… Lo hemos hecho más veces.

-No es cierto –volvió a contradecirlo Martín seguro-. Yo... Yo estaba seguro de ser heterosexual hasta ese día.

-Lo hicimos –dijo Miguel serio y luego bajó el tono de voz-. Yo… me aproveché de que estabas borracho. Muchas veces.

Martín se quedó helado, mirándolo incrédulo. Jamás había imaginado que Miguel de todas las personas fuera capaz de semejante cosa. Su cuerpo entero se tensó y por un segundo todo se volvió muy confuso, no sabía cómo sentirse ni qué pensar de Miguel. Éste se removió nervioso.

-P-perdón –balbuceó inquietándose más y más-. ¡Es que estaba tan desesperado!

-Y yo… ¿Yo accedía a eso? –susurró Martín, sintiéndose raro, como si lo hubiesen ultrajado.

-Estabas ebrio, en otra…

-Eso… Eso casi abuso sexual –farfulló Martín alterado-. ¡Mierda, Miguel, ES abuso sexual!

Miguel sentía un nudo en la garganta.

-Perdón -susurró bajito-. En serio perdón, estaba tan desesperado por ser tuyo.

Martín se pasó una mano por la cabeza, mirándolo aún muy alterado, pero tratando de calmarse y decirse que no importaba, que era Miguel y que se amaban. Pero igual era raro, hasta escalofriante.

-Está bien –murmuró finalmente pasados unos minutos.

-Martín –susurró Miguel inseguro-. En serio te amo.

-Yo… yo también lo hago.

Miguel lo abrazó tímidamente, sin sentir mucha respuesta por parte del argentino, mas no lo culpaba.

-¿Me perdonas? Sé que me pasé, no estuvo bien lo que hice…

-Sí, Miguel –dijo Martín luego de una pausa algo prolongada, aunque su tono de voz no sonaba conciliador.

Miguel sintió su mirada sobre él y lo besó tímidamente.

-¿Sí?

-Sí –suspiró Martín-. Sólo… es raro.

-Perdón –repitió Miguel besando su hombro-. Lo entiendo…

-Te amo –murmuró Martín y era verdad, no había nada que no pudiese perdonarle a ese hombre.

Miguel le respondió que él también lo amaba, siendo luego abrazado por el rubio de manera algo torpe. Acarició su espalda antes de volver a hablar:

-Vamos, mi vida.

-¿A dónde?

-A donde no nos encuentren.

Martín asintió apenas y Miguel se sintió horrible al ver como estaba. Lo llamó bajito y el argentino lo miró.

-¿Qué?

-Nada –susurró y se levantó, yendo a vestirse.

-Decime –insistió Martín, siguiéndolo.

-No es nada.

Tiritaba un poco debido al frío, por lo que se apuró, poniéndose la ropa de la noche anterior. Cuando terminó, Martín se le acercó por detrás, abrazándolo aún medio dormido.

-Abrígate –susurró Miguel, pero el otro replicó con un débil "no".

-Quedémonos un rato más –susurró Martín.

-Abrígate –repitió y se separó.

Martín se mordió el labio.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada –suspiró Miguel sentándose a esperar a que el otro también terminase de vestirse.

-Miguel, algo te pasa –volvió a decir el rubio una vez que estaba completamente vestido.

-No es nada –insistió el aludido, pero Martín soltó un bufido.

-¡Mierda, decime!

-¿Por qué te enojas? –susurró Miguel algo asustado.

-¡Porque me pone nervioso que no me digas!

-No hay nada que decir…

-Algo hay –insistió Martín ya desesperándose, mas Miguel permaneció quieto.

Luego se un rato se puso de pie y tomó su mano. El rubio quiso negarse primero, pero terminó dejando que lo guiase fuera de aquel edificio que estaba prácticamente en ruinas. Caminaron un buen rato en silencio, tomados de la mano. En algún momento Miguel lo miró, preguntando en dónde vivía ahora, y fue el turno de Martín de guiarlo.

Hacía frío, mucho frío. Temblaban ambos y se mantenían fuertemente agarrados el uno del otro. Ya no sentían sus dedos, pero sentían al otro a su lado y eso era suficiente. Caminaron un largo rato así hasta finalmente llegar a un complejo de cuartuchos. Al entrar, Martín bromeó que éste no corría el riesgo de derrumbes, a lo que Miguel se rio. Lo hizo pasar a un lugar diminuto y se sentó en una silla luego de poner a calentar agua. Miguel se sentó en donde podía y observó todo con una sonrisa.

Cuando Martín terminó de preparar el mate, se le acercó a convidarle.

-¿Sabés lo difícil que se me hace conseguir yerba acá? –se rio, a lo que Miguel suspiró.

-Te creo, también me cuesta encontrar ciertas cosas, como especias y esas weas…

-¿Cocinás? –Martín parecía muy emocionado con la idea, pero Miguel sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Cuando se da la oportunidad.

-Me gustaría probar algún día.

-Tal vez –musitó Miguel y le sonrió, quedándose en silencio.

Martín le volvió a alcanzar el mate, a lo que el peruano murmuró un "gracias" bajito y bebió tranquilo, todavía mirando a su alrededor. Martín se puso de pie y comenzó a rebuscar entre algunas cosas que había apiladas sobre la cama, encontrando por fin un periódico. La fecha databa algunas semanas atrás y se veía el papel muy arrugado.

-Tomá –le dijo a su amante, alcanzándoselo-. Este es el diario que está publicándome. Me salvaron, me iba a morir de hambre…

Miguel lo tomó, devolviéndole el mate, y lo hojeó con cuidado, buscando hasta por fin dar con un artículo que llevaba el nombre de Martín.

-Igual no están buenos –murmuró éste encogiéndose de hombros, pero Miguel sólo leyó en silencio.

El argentino lo observó callado mientras cebaba más mates, al menos hasta que notó algo.

-Ahora lees…

Miguel sonrió.

-Sí –murmuró bajito-. Y no son malos… Debiste insistir con la literatura.

-No iba a llegar a nada –replicó Martín quedadamente.

-Vamos –Miguel le sonrió con dulzura-. Seguro que sí.

-O se tiene o no se tiene talento –bufó Martín y seguidamente soltó un suspiro, a lo que Miguel frunció el ceño.

-Tú tienes –dijo convencido y firme.

-No.

Martín se rio al ver que el peruano rodaba los ojos exasperado. Miguel desistió con insistir cuando le repitió que lo amaba, sentándose en su cama deshecha. El chico sonrió y volvió a mirar a su alrededor.

-¿Sabes? No me molestaría vivir aquí…

-Es muy asco –susurró Martín por lo bajo.

-Puedo hacer que no lo mesa –sugirió Miguel con una sonrisa y se levantó, yendo hacia él. Se sentó a su lado y lo besó-. Que sea nuestro hogar y siempre te guste volver…

Martín se mordió el labio.

Dios, me querés volver loco, vos…

-No, sólo quiero hacerte feliz –dijo Miguel bajito, apretando su mano.

El rubio sonrió y lo abrazó por la cintura, escondiéndose en su cuello.

-Mi amor…

-¿Sí? –respondió Miguel-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Quiero eso.

-¿Qué cosa? –besó su cabeza-. ¿Vivir aquí?

-Juntos, donde sea.

Miguel sonrió y lo abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

-Aquí.

-Te amo –murmuró Martín-. Acá o en cualquier lado.

-Quedémonos acá –repitió Miguel.

Martín ya no dijo nada más, sonriendo. Se quedó en silencio, disfrutando como le acariciaban la espalda lentamente. Oyó un suspiro de Miguel y se rio ara sus adentros. En algún momento se echaron en el colchón, teniendo que hacer a un lado las cosas del rubio, y se enroscaron ahí, mimándose de manera perezosa para rehuirle al frío que volvía a colarse entre las paredes de aquel cuartito. Cerraron los ojos y permanecieron así, al menos hasta que comenzaron a sentir hambre.

-¿Quieres que haga almuerzo? –murmuró Miguel, aunque en realidad tenía pocas ganas de levantarse.

-Si podés –suspiró Martín.

-Ok…

El peruano logró salirse de la cama, tiritando algo ahora que ya no estaba calientito. Martín le indicó que podía ponerse su polerón de repuesto que estaba sobre la silla. Miguel se lo puso, y aunque le quedaba ligeramente grande, sonrió puesto que se sentía mejor así. Martín se quedó acostado, siendo tan pequeño el lugar, que dos personas moviéndose por él sólo incomodarían. Miguel se pasó a lo que suponía la cocina, viendo qué había disponible.

-No hay casi nada –le avisó Martín, pero Miguel permaneció optimista, rebuscando y logrando juntar lo que necesitaba para un caldo improvisado.

-Igual, no importa –musitó.

Martín finalmente se sentó en la cama, esperándolo, y le dio un beso cuando le alcanzó su plato. Miguel le deseó un buen provecho, sentándose con él. Martín comenzó a comer hambriento, no pudiendo creer que un poco de agua con verduras y sabe Dios qué más pudiese saber tan bien. Completamente satisfecho no quedó, pero sí con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Sos un genio cocinando –farfulló y Miguel se rio.

-Gracias…

-¡Te amo! –exclamó el argentino, tirándole un beso, a lo que el peruano sólo se rio más y le sirvió lo que quedaba.

Martín ni dudó en comérselo todo, dejando a Miguel contento.

-Cocinás muy rico –musitó el rubio-. Deberías ser cocinero de restaurante…

Pero Miguel negó con la cabeza.

-No lo creo… Usualmente no quieren a nadie sin buenas referencias –suspiró.

-Podrías intentarlo…

-Bueno –Miguel sonrió-. Veré, así aporto algo a la casa.

A la casa. Tuvo que sonreír bobo, de pronto sintiéndose muy feliz de poder referirse a aquello como su casa. Su hogar con Martín. Era tan perfecto aunque en el fondo sabía que las cosas no serían todas color rosa. Igual, era perfecto para él.

-Igual, espero un lugar mejor –comentó Martín.

-Me gusta éste.

-¿En serio?

-Sí –Miguel asintió y sonrió, por lo que Martín sólo pudo suspirar y darle la razón y un beso.

-¿Sabés? No estuve con nadie desde vos –le dijo de pronto y Miguel parpadeó.

-Oh… ¿En serio? –murmuró y estiró su mano para acariciarle el rostro.

-Si.

-Ah…

Miguel suspiró y se inclinó más hacia él, besándole los párpados.

-No pensaba en nadie más –continuó soltando Martín, sintiendo como Miguel jugaba con su cabello y como le gustaba esa sensación.

-¿Pero aun así no escribiste más?

-No.

-Escribe –susurró Miguel-. Aunque sea para mí.

Martín se quedó en silencio por un rato, meditando las palabras de Miguel.

-Ok –bisbisó finalmente y Miguel sonrió dándole un beso, un beso lleno de amor.

-Gracias –musitó mientras que Martín lo abrazaba.

-No vuelvas, quedate acá –susurró y Miguel parpadeó confundido.

-¿Volver a dónde?

-Con tu amante.

-No volveré –negó-. Aunque ahí están todas mis cosas…

-Vas a volver a vivir de la nada –suspiró Martín, pero Miguel negó y sonrió.

-Viviré del amor –susurró y le tocó la mejilla.

El reportero sonrió al escuchar eso.

-Gracias…

-¿Y tú? –se rio el más bajo antes de robarle un beso-. ¿De qué vivirás?

Martín lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Yo? Yo voy a vivir de pasión –musitó, a lo que Miguel se rio, echándose sobre él sin dejar de mirarlo con los ojos brillando.

-Todo es tan perfecto –canturreó con su sonrisa optimista y algo ingenua.

-Vos...vos sos perfecto y hacés mi mundo un poco mejor –respondió Martín y cerró los ojos-. Perfecto.

* * *

"Estimado lector, espero que al recorrer estas páginas, sea tenido en cuenta aquel que me inspiró a escribirlas. Yo no soy más que un medio por el cual cada sensación y sentimiento se convierte en texto, lo más puro y esencial viene a cuenta de Miguel Prado."

Era así como empezaba su novela. Tuvieron que pasar antes los meses, muchos meses, antes de que finalmente Martín completara la novela de su corazón. El libro fue publicado contra todo pronóstico que se había hecho el mismo autor de la obra. Miguel en ese entonces trabajaba lavando platos en un local muy concurrido, llegando usualmente muy tarde a casa los fines de semana. Sin embargo, cuando se enteró de la buena noticia, logró hacerse un espacio, preparándole una ceja a Martín. "Alejandro", que era como se llamaba la novela, causó escándalo por tratarse de una obra con temática homosexual, pero lo que fue innegable era que se vendió como panecillos calientes. Fue un éxito económico en todo caso y el nombre de Martín se leería todavía muy seguido en periódicos y revistas, pero lo que tal vez más le alegró, fue por fin se podría costear un apartamento propio y más decente que cualquier cosa que había tenido desde que había llegado a París.

-¿Está rica la comida? –quiso saber Miguel y Martín sintió sonriente.

-Riquísimo –respondió contento y siguió comiendo-. Oye…

-Dime.

-Quiero leerte el libro.

Martín se mordió el labio y Miguel parpadeó. Luego sonrió y asintió, aceptando. Sabía que no era necesario que Martín se lo leyese, pero era una buena idea para acurrucarse juntos y escuchar la voz del argentino tan cerca y con ese acento tan propio de él. Se instalaron en el sofá luego del postre y de haber limpiado la cocina. Parecían ambos un bulto enroscado, pero estaban cómodos así. Miguel iba pasando las páginas cuando llegaban al final de una y Martín le leía con paciencia todo aquello que había vivido, sentido y finalmente escrito un año (u ocasionalmente varios) atrás.

Cuando iban tres cuartos del libro y Miguel ya no volvió a pasar la página cuando tocaba, supo que se había quedado dormido. No lo culpaba, era tarde y la noche anterior durmió apenas dos horas. Martín bostezó y ni se tomó la molestia de moverse, sino que se acomodó un poco y se dispuso a dormir ahí mismo con su pareja.

Al día siguiente, Miguel traía una sonrisa boba en los labios, sin embargo se había vuelto a resfriar.

-Dios –se rio apenas teniendo voz.

Martín se rio también y lo abrazó.

-Mocoso otra vez –musitó divertido y Miguel hizo un puchero.

-¿Agh, en serio? –lloriqueó y al rato lo asaltó un ataque de tos.

Martín besó su hombro.

-Vas a hacer reposo –sentenció, a lo que su novio hizo una mueca.

-Tengo que trabajar.

-Te cubro hoy –ofreció el rubio, pero Miguel negó.

-No, tu disfruta tu publicación –le sonrió, pero Tincho no quería dejarlo salir de casa ese día.

-En serio –insistió-. O perdé el día… Total ahora no estamos mal con la plata.

Miguel suspiró derrotado y cedió.

-Bueno –musitó y lo besó en la boca-. Un poco de gérmenes para ti… -canturreó y se echó a reír lo que pudo antes de que la tos lo volviese a incapacitar.

Martín hizo una mueca de asco, a lo que Miguel se siguió riendo de él, levantándose a ir por el desayuno. El escritor sin embargo lo detuvo.

-¡Quedate en la cama! –ordenó y lo arrastró consigo a dicho lugar-. Vení.

-¡Nuu! –lloriqueó Miguel y se puso a patalear-. ¡El desayuno!

-Yo voy por él –masculló Martín rodando los ojos.

-Pero yo lo hago rico –siguió refunfuñando Miguel infantilmente y el rubio se rio.

-Yo también –argumentó.

-Pero yo más –Miguel infló los cachetes.

-Ay, no seas maricón –se carcajeó Martín arropándolo, ignorando los pucheros que hacía su musa-. Listo.

-Mjj…

Más tarde el rubio volvió con una bandeja a la cama y desayunaron ahí, juntos. Miguel soltó un comentario de que era raro que Martín ahora se pasara un día sin arreglarse excesivamente, a lo que el rubio rodó los ojos, replicando que exageraba. Se rieron y Miguel lo empujó.

-¡Ya pareces haber recuperado las fuerzas con ese desayuno tan rico, eh! –se rio Martín.

-¡No, no, sigo mal! –replicó Miguel aguantándose las risitas.

-Ay, ¿seguís enfermucho? –lo molestó su novio apretujándolo de manera melosa, sin dejar de reírse de él.

Miguel hizo un pucherito.

-Shi… -refunfuñó cuando Martín le besó la mejilla.

-¿Sabés que el amor lo cura todo?

La sonrisa de Miguel se ensanchó y sus ojos se cruzaron.

-Mhh, sí… Claro que lo sé –susurró acariciándole el cabello rubio, sin desviar su mirada-. ¿Sabías también que el amor te llena la panza tanto como una pierna de pollo?

Martín se volvió a echar a reír, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Ay –suspiró divertido y lo besó-. Sí, ya aprendí que así es, de amor también se vive.


End file.
